marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
HYDRA
HYDRA es una organización autoritaria terrorista-penal-paramilitar dedicada a la dominación mundial. Fue fundada en la antigüedad como una sociedad secreta en torno a la adoración fanática del Inhumano Alveus, quien fue exiliado al planeta Maveth por los antiguos Inhumanos. Desde su destierro, la organización planeó traerlo de vuelta a la Tierra para comenzar con su plan de dominación planetaria. A través de los siglos, el culto evolucionó tomando muchas formas, con una encarnación surgiendo durante el nazismo en Alemania bajo la dirección de Johann Schmidt como una división científica de los nazis. Durante este tiempo, el culto tomó el nombre de HYDRA, que se había convertido en el sello más coloquial de la organización. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Schmidt separó a HYDRA de la Alemania nazi para comenzar su propia conquista mundial. Después de la derrota de la organización a manos de Steven Rogers en 1945 y la posterior desaparición de Johann Schmidt, HYDRA fue reconstruida en secreto dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D. por el científico de Schmidt, Arnim Zola, quien fue reclutado por la agencia durante la Operación Paperclip. Aunque el cuerpo de Zola murió en 1972, HYDRA ya estaba bien establecida, y la mente de Zola continuó viviendo en una computadora. Asimismo, James Buchanan Barnes adquirió habilidades sobrehumanas y fue controlado por HYDRA para llevar a cabo asesinatos de gente importante. En las décadas siguientes, HYDRA alimentó en secreto las crisis en todo el mundo, con el objetivo de crear una sociedad que acepte el nuevo orden mundial fascista sólo para ganar su seguridad. A principios del siglo 21, los agentes de HYDRA lograron esparcirse fuera de S.H.I.E.L.D., infiltrándose en muchas organizaciones importantes, incluyendo el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos y el Consejo Mundial de Seguridad, y con el tiempo estableciendo muchas bases secretas de todo el mundo. Uno de los principales agentes de HYDRA en S.H.I.E.L.D., Jonathan Garrett, en secreto dirigió el Proyecto Ciempiés con el objetivo de recrear el Suero del Súper Soldado. En 2014, los planes de HYDRA para la dominación mundial casi se lograron a través de su agente y líder Alexander Pierce y el Proyecto Insight de S.H.I.E.L.D. — Sin embargo, sus planes para eliminar a las veinte millones de personas que representaban una amenaza para HYDRA fracasaron debido a los esfuerzos de Steven Rogers, quien expuso públicamente su infiltración en S.H.I.E.L.D. — Sin embargo, un nuevo líder, Wolfgang von Strucker, ya tenía nuevos planes de dominación mundial, que incluía a los gemelos Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, y el Cetro. Con su existencia conocida públicamente, HYDRA comenzó una guerra contra los restos de S.H.I.E.L.D., apoderándose de muchas de sus instalaciones — Durante meses, las fuerzas de HYDRA lideradas por Jonathan Garrett se enfrentaron en una lucha feroz contra el pequeño equipo de leales agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. dirigidos por Phillip Coulson. A pesar de su intento de infiltrarse en las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos a través de Ian Quinn y los Soldados Deathlok, el grupo de Garrett fue derrotado en última instancia, a través de los esfuerzos combinados del antiguo Director de S.H.I.E.L.D., Nicholas Fury, el Equipo de Coulson y el Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos. No obstantte, S.H.I.E.L.D. fue declarado por las autoridades públicamente como una organización terrorista, y muchos agentes de HYDRA continuaron con su trabajo, incluyendo el miembro de alto rango, Daniel Whitehall, quien quería recuperar el misterioso Obelisco. Sin embargo, Whitehall fue asesinado antes de que pudiera explotar plenamente el Obelisco, su segundo al mando Sunil Bakshi fue capturado, y muchos otros jefes de HYDRA murieron por sí mismo cuando fueron engañados por S.H.I.E.L.D. al pensar que había una lucha de poder dentro de las filas de HYDRA. Los jefes que quedaron eran Wolfgang von Strucker y el Doctor List, quienes siguieron con sus experimentos con individuos alterados. Sin embargo, esto llegó a su fin cuando los Vengadores atacaron la Base de Investigación de HYDRA, con List siendo asesinado, y Strucker fue encarcelado y posteriormente asesinado por Ultrón. La muerte de Strucker marcó el final de la facción militarista y científica de HYDRA, permitiendo que sus raíces más antiguas tomaran el control. Dos de los pocos líderes restantes de HYDRA, Grant Ward y Gideon Malick, unieron fuerzas para reconstruir HYDRA, destruir S.H.I.E.L.D. y traer a Alveus a la Tierra. A pesar de la muerte de Ward en Maveth por parte de Coulson, el plan de Malick tuvo éxito porque Alveus tomó posesión del cuerpo de Ward y regresó a la Terra en su cadáver reanimado. Alveus lentamente comenzó a tomar el control de algunos Inhumanos, y al mismo tiempo se hizo cargo del liderazgo de la célula de Malick, quien fue asesinado por Daisy Johnson. Alveus eventualmente fue destruido y la organización aparentemente pereció ante la campaña militar dirigida por el General Glenn Talbot. Fiel a su juramento, HYDRA sobrevivió incluso en la derrota. Una sola célula liderada por la oficial de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos, la General Hale, continuó su búsqueda de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y, al mismo tiempo, trabajó para salvar a la humanidad de una amenaza espacial. A pesar de su trato con la Confederación, Hale esperaba convertir a su hija en la persona más fuerte de la Tierra para obligarlos a cambiar los términos del trato. Sin embargo, S.H.I.E.L.D. intervino en sus planes e incluso la perspectiva de garantizar la seguridad de la humanidad no pudo unir a las organizaciones como Hale esperaba. Finalmente, Hale fue asesinada por un Talbot mejorado por el Gravitonium, dejando el destino de HYDRA incierto. Miembros Miembros del Siglo XIX Miembros de la era de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Miembros de la era moderna Célula de S.H.I.E.L.D. Programa del Soldado del Invierno Proyecto Ciempiés Célula de la familia de Malick y culto de Alveus Célula de Wolfgang von Strucker Célula de Daniel Whitehall Mesa redonda Célula de Grant Ward Célula de Hale Otros Proyectos *Programa del Soldado del Invierno (década de 1940-2016) *Proyecto Destructor de Mundos (1990) *Proyecto Deathlok (1990-2014) *Proyecto Retorno de la Estrella Distante (2001-2016) *Proyecto Ciempiés (2010-2013) *Proyecto Insight (2012-2014) *Proyecto Ultimo (2015) Símbolos Símbolos antiguos Maveth HYDRA.png Cuarto siglo a.C. HYDRA - Logo Desconocido.png HYDRA MHOT.png 800 - 1200 HYDRA 800 - 1200.png 1280 - 1700 HYDRA 1280 - 1700.png HYDRA 1483.png Años 1800 HYDRA 1827 - 1829.png HYDRA 1827 - 1829 UD.png HYDRA Años 1800.png Logos modernos HYDRA - Logo.png Logo Alternativo 4 de HYDRA.png Logo Alternativo 3 de HYDRA.png HYDRA Framework Logo Negro y Blanco.png Whitehall HYDRA WWII.png HYDRA Framework.png HYDRA - Logo Barbería.png HYDRA - Logo Bus.png Logo alternativo de HYDRA.PNG Logo Alternativo 5 de HYDRA.png Logo de HYDRA de Ward.png Simbolo HYDRA de Zola.png HYDRA Casa Blanca.PNG Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Purpose in the Machine'' (flashbacks) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (eventos simultáneos) **''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' (flashbacks) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' (flashbacks) ***''The Things We Bury'' (flashbacks) *''Agent Carter'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Valediction'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Things We Bury'' (flashbacks) **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Paradise Lost'' (flashbacks) *''Ant-Man Prelude'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Things We Bury'' (flashbacks) **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (flashbacks) *''Captain America: Civil War'' (flashbacks) *''The Avengers'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Pilot'' ***''0-8-4'' ***''The Asset'' ***''Eye-Spy'' ***''Girl in the Flower Dress'' ***''FZZT'' ***''The Hub'' ***''The Well'' ***''Repairs'' ***''The Bridge'' ***''The Magical Place'' ***''Seeds'' ***''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''Yes Men'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''End of the Beginning'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''One Door Closes'' (flashbacks) **''Primera temporada'' ***''Providence'' ***''The Only Light in the Darkness'' ***''Nothing Personal'' ***''Ragtag'' ***''Beginning of the End'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Inside Voices (mencionado en un flashbacks)'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***''A Fractured House'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' ***''What They Become'' ***''Aftershocks'' ***''Who You Really Are'' (mencionado) ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' ***''One Door Closes'' (mencionado) ***''Afterlife'' (mencionado) ***''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' *''Avengers: Operation HYDRA '' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Scars'' (mencionado) ***''S.O.S. Part One'' (mencionado) ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''WHIH Newsfront Top Stories'' (mencionado) *''Ant-Man'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Laws of Nature'' (mencionado) ***''Purpose in the Machine'' ***''A Wanted (Inhu)man'' ***''Devils You Know'' ***''Among Us Hide...'' ***''Chaos Theory'' ***''Many Heads, One Tale'' ***''Closure'' ***''Maveth'' ***''Bouncing Back'' ***''The Inside Man'' ***''Parting Shot'' ***''Watchdogs'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''AVENGERS IMPACT: A WHIH Newsfront Special Report'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Spacetime'' ***''Paradise Lost'' ***''The Team'' ***''The Singularity'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (flashbacks) *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''WHIH Newsfront: The Avengers and The White House'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Failed Experiments'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' (mencionado) *''Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Emancipation'' (mencionado) **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''Uprising'' (mencionado) ***''Lockup'' (mencionado) ***''The Patriot'' (mencionado) ***''What If...'' (mencionado) ***''No Regrets'' (mencionado) **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (flashbacks) ***''Rewind'' ***''All the Comforts of Home'' ***''The Real Deal'' ***''Principia'' ***''The Devil Complex'' ***''Rise and Shine'' ***''Inside Voices'' ***''The Honeymoon'' *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''All Roads Lead...'' ***''Option Two'' (mencionado) ***''The One Who Will Save Us All'' ***''The Force of Gravity'' (mencionado) *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (mencionado) Trivia *Entre los eventos mostrados en Captain America: The Winter Soldier para ilustrar cómo HYDRA alimentó la crisis en el mundo, se sabe que estuvieron detrás del ascenso al poder de Muamar el Gadafi, el Golpe de Estado de Hugo Chávez, la crisis económica de 1980 o la revolución de Irán en 1979, como se vio cuando Arnim Zola habló con Steven Rogers y Natalia Romanoff. Enlaces externos * * en:HYDRA Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:HYDRA